Warrior Cats: Omen of the Greats
by Silent's Screams
Summary: This story is about a life-changing option for Sagepaw and her brothers in TreeClan! Her decision is to destroy or try to save the Clans, LakeClan, TreeClan, LightningClan, and CaveClan altogether. Also, she has so many more decisions in her life to make. Watch her almost impossible journey within this book. Be prepared for her amazing journey that will change yours...


ALLEGIANCES

TreeClan:

Leader-

Stonestar- dark gray tom, misty yellow eyes

Medicine Cat-

Tanglewhisker- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, green eyes (APPRENTICE- Mudpaw)

Deputy-

Darkfang- black tom, amber eyes (APPRENTICE- Runningpaw)

Warriors-

Windwhisker- white tom, green eyes

Toadleap- black and white tom, amber eye

Cherrynose- ginger she-cat, amber eyes, dark stripes (APPRENTICE- Goldpaw)

Hailfall- silver and white she-cat, blue eyes

Wolfheart- black and silver tom, amber eyes

Dovenoise- white she-cat, amber eyes

Grasstail- brown tom, green eye

Ferretfur- dark ginger tom, yellow eyes

Flowertail- brown she-cat, dark stripes, stunning blue eyes

Mossclaw- gray tom, green eyes

Blossomheart- black she-cat, purple eyes

Apprentices-

Goldpaw- golden tom, amber eyes, darker stripes

Mudpaw- dark brown she-cat, green eyes

Runningpaw- gray and white tom, mysterious orange eyes

Lionpaw- ginger she-cat, yellow eyes, lighter stripes

Queens-

Mossflower- dark gray she-cat, dark stripes, blue eyes (mother of Darkfang's kits- Sagekit- dark tabby she-cat, green eyes/ Minnowkit- tiny gray tom, green eyes/ Nightkit- black tom, amber eyes)

Bloomtail- light gray she-cat, amber eyes (expecting Windwhisker's kits)

Elders-

Stormpelt- gray tom, blue eyes

Winterheart- white she-cat, dark blue eyes

LakeClan:

Leader-

Patchstar- white she-cat, ginger patches, yellow eyes (APPRENTICE- Cloudpaw)

Medicine Cat-

Shorttail- black and white tom, short tail, green eyes

Deputy-

Cloverfur- brown she-cat, white belly, green eyes (APPRENTICE- Frogpaw)

Warriors-

Owlpelt- calico she-cat, amber eyes (APPRENTICE- Gingerpaw)

Tinywhisker- ginger tom, tiny whiskers, amber eyes

Leaffall- ginger she-cat, green eyes

Thundersong- dark ginger tom, white belly, powerful blue eyes

Rainfall- blue-gray tom, blue eyes (APPRENTICE- Darkpaw)

Icefang- silver and white she-cat, blue eyes

Larkwing- brown tom, green eyes, dark stripes

Yelloweyes- dark gray tom, yellow eyes (APPRENTICE- Rustpaw)

Mosswhisker- gray tom, dark stripes, yellow eyes

Blotchfur- calico she-cat, gray eyes (APPRENTICE- Cherrypaw)

Crowflight- black tom, blue eyes

Apprentices-

Cloudpaw- white tom, gray tail tip, blue eyes

Gingerpaw- ginger she-cat, white belly and tail tip, yellow eyes

Darkpaw- black tom, orange eyes

Rustpaw- dark gray tom, rusty orange eyes

Frogpaw- brown tom, green eyes

Cherrypaw- black she-cat, amber eyes

Queens-

Silentcloud- white she-cat, blue eyes (mother of Crowflight's kits- Copperkit- copper she-cat, amber eyes/ Silverkit- silver tom, yellow eyes, dark stripes/ Frostkit- white she-cat, blue eyes)

Elders-

Rabbithop- cream white tom, amber eyes

CaveClan:

Leader-

Shadestar- black tom, amber eyes

Medicine Cat-

Branchleap- brown tom, green eyes

Deputy-

Oakpelt- dark brown tom, green eyes

Warriors-

Ambercloud- copper brown she-cat, amber eyes

Wildclaw- russet tom, amber eyes

Sharpwing- silver tom, gray eyes

Littlenoise- black and white she-cat, blue eyes

Windhop- gray she-cat, yellow eyes

Sparrowfoot- black she-cat, blue eyes

Grasslegs- brown tom, green eyes

Blackpelt- black she-cat, green eyes

Fireleap- dark ginger tom, amber eyes

Birdflight- brown tom, blue eyes

Apprentices-

Tinypaw- silver and white she-cat, blue eyes

Shinepaw- silver tom, blue eyes

Cloverpaw- dark brown tom, green eyes

Ferretpaw- ginger tom, amber eyes

Petalpaw- white she-cat, amber eyes

Queens-

Cloudwhisker- white she-cat, gray tail tip and paws, gray eyes (expecting Fireleap's kits)

Owlsong- ginger and black she-cat, amber eyes (mother of Grasslegs' kit- Crowpaw- black she-cat, blue eyes)

Elders-

Tanglefoot- ginger and white tom, amber eyes

Lightningwind- yellow furred she-cat, stunning amber eyes

LightningClan:

Leader-

Ivystar- ginger she-cat, green eyes, pale stripes

Medicine Cat-

Windsong- white she-cat, green eyes (APPRENTICE- Lightpaw)

Deputy-

Wildfire- ginger tom, amber eyes

Warriors-

Berryheart- brown tom, blue eyes

Dovecloud- white she-cat, green eyes

Jaytail- dark gray tom, blue eyes, black stripes

Snaketail- brown tom, green eyes, pale stripes (APPRENTICE- Sheeppaw)

Toadheart- brown tom, green eyes

Brownstripe- brown she-cat, dark brown stripe, amber eyes

Emberfur- golden she-cat, amber eyes

Goldenpelt- gold tom, amber eyes

Gingertail- ginger tom, yellow eyes, striped tail

Crookedtail- dark ginger tom, crooked tail, brown eyes

Apprentices-

Lightpaw- golden tom, yellow eyes

Sheeppaw- white fluffy tom, blue eyes, black muzzle

Queens-

Windcloud- white she-cat, blue eyes (expecting Gingertail's kits)

Moonheart- silver she-cat, dark blue eyes (mother of Crookedtail's kits- Lovekit- ginger tom, yellow eyes/ Flamekit- ginger tom, amber eyes/ Silverkit- silver she-cat, dark stripes, white belly, blue eyes)

Elders-

Bunnyleap- gray tom, yellow eyes

Kestrelsoar- white tom, green eyes

PROLOGUE

A calico she-cat walked into the Misty Fields, her fur rising. The Misty Fields were known to be impossible to see through. She sniffed the moist air, and coughed. Then, the cat saw stunning, glowing amber eyes through the dim light. He stepped in front of her, so she could now see his full body. He was a dark tabby tom, a hint of white flecks on his foot. He let out a _mrrow_ of evil laughter when her face was shocked.

"Welcome to the Misty Fields, Rushfire! Where the evil cats go," he greeted her.

"Oh, Rockfoot, you are so evil! You know this is the place where punished warriors go when they die," Rushfire hissed.

"Admit you are afraid," Rockfoot licked his paw. "You were put in this place for an omen."

"On my only kit?"

"No. On your only kit's kits."

"What bad will happen to them? They are kits!" she turned around.

"Soon to be warriors," he told her.

"Do not make me claw your ears off, Rockfoot!"

"You know, Rushfire, you made a bad choice in mating with _me._"

"You think I haven't noticed? After killing our deputy and medicine cat? What a shame!"

"You must tell this to the cats of SunClan," he told her, ignoring her comments. "Now, I give you advice, but not all of it."

"Never!"

"Why not? You were sent here to hear an omen. You give it back to your fellow Clanmates. I would go if I were you. It is best for your puny Clans."

"You lived in them, too," Rushfire backfired.

"Yes, and only had little respect for it later in my years," Rockfoot yawned.

"Will you give me another omen? Ever?"

"I see you still love me. You want to visit me."

"No!" it was true. Rushfire still had a drop of love for him. But she did her best not to show it. It would make her sound and look weak. That is why she lied. "Now, I will be on my way to SunClan. I hope you enjoy it here."

Luckily, she made it past the evil doom town of the Misty Fields. She didn't want to stay any longer in the hell she was brought to. So, she picked up her pace as the golden grass of SunClan shone through the fog. Her pace quickened as the fog was disappearing. Rushfire loved to run, and she enjoyed the feeling of her quick feet.

Finally, she made it to SunClan's meeting place. The four Great leaders stood above her on one big rock. One was a pale ginger tom, with amber eyes. Another was a black she-cat, short and skinny. Third, was a large fluffy white-and-gray tom with blue eyes. Last, was a brown she-cat, who was slim and tall.

"Welcome, Rushfire," the brown she-cat welcomed.

"Thank you, Treestar," Rushfire dipped her head.

"Have you come with answers?" the pale ginger tom asked.

"Or should you say, the omen?" the black she-cat meowed.

"With answers, Lightningstar, and with the omen, Cavestar."

"How about the cats of the Misty Fields? Were they weird?" the white and gray tom asked.

"I only saw one, Lakestar. It was my old mate, Rockfoot. He told me that my kit's kits would be in trouble. Not just them, but all of the Clans. What does this mean?"

"The Great medicine cats may have ideas," Cavestar insisted.

"I have an idea!" a short little white she-cat called. She was in the medicine cat group, so it was hard to tell if she was an apprentice age, or a adult cat's age. But she was. All of the medicine cats had looked up to her. She was known to have the most wisdom. However, she somewhat acted like a child with a feverish attitude, excited to speak out loud.

"Yes, Flakefur, my great medicine cat?" Lakestar welcomed her.

"Well," she began, "I was thinking it meant that it is up to them on what fate they want for their Clans. I mean, if they are included mainly, then it must not be just an omen."

"I agree," another medicine cat, a dark gray tom, told them.

"Sit back down, Darklight," Cavestar ordered.

"I think Flakefur has a point," a silver she-cat mewed.

"True, Silverfeather," Lightningstar licked his paws.

"How about your medicine cat, Treestar?" Cavestar challenged.

"He will say something when he is ready," Treestar kept calm. "I would agree with him, in all he says. Any more questions?"

The black she-cat kept silent, rage burning through her.

The last medicine cat, a dark tabby tom, spoke, "I agree with Flakefur. It might not be fully an omen. They might have kept it silent because they didn't want to admit they had a prophecy with it. I know they are cruel liars, and they would do anything to keep good away."

"Nicely said," Cavestar murmured.

"Alright!" Lakestar broke through. "We shall send the prophecy or omen to the cats below. It should go to the kits. But only when they become apprentices or warriors, can they hear this."

"I agree," Treestar nodded. Then, it was the rest of the leaders who nodded, then the medicine cats. "When it is time, Rushfire, you are to give the message to them. You must speak of this to no one but us. Now, rest. We have a long time ahead of us. War will be raging, and fire will be growing. We are to keep it calm for only so long. Goodnight."

And Rushfire went to her den and slept.

Chapter One

"Sagekit! Move your bloody tail out of my way!" Minnowkit hissed, his gray fur bristling in all but happiness.

"Sorry! I'm just so excited!" Sagekit squealed. She was. Today was the day her, Minnowkit, and Nightkit would become actual apprentices. Her mother spent _moons_ grooming their fur, and now they looked like they were going to pop like a tic. However, they were more excited than ever. They would train to be warriors.

"All cats of TreeClan, gather beneath the Tall Oak!" Stonestar called upon the Tall Oak, the big and mighty tree that stood in the middle of camp. "Today we have kits that are taking a step forward to their warrior ways. Minnowkit, Sagekit, and Nightkit, will you please come up with me."

As Sagekit bundled up her muscles to leap to the lowest branch, she felt a powerful burst of all the excitement in the world surge through her. She leaped. Then, leaped to the next, the next, until she finally made it next to Stonestar. She was shaking with fear and happiness. What would he say?

Finally, Minnowkit and Nightkit made it up. They were panting. Stonestar called, "Do each of you three promise to hold up on the warrior code, and defend you Clanmates with even the cost of your own life?"

"We do," they echoed.

"From now on, you three shall be known as Nightpaw, Minnowpaw, and Sagepaw." She shook at the new name. "Sagepaw, you will be mentored by Dovenoise." Dovenoise was a sweet and gentle white she-cat, who loved every small creature, except prey. "Minnowpaw, you will get Windwhisker." A white tom who was sort of sweet, but can sometimes be easily irritated. "Nightpaw, you will now be taught by Wolfheart." The most short-tempered of the Clan. He had silver and black fur, and looked handsome somewhat. However, his attitude was horrible.

Dovenoise came over to her, a purr rising in her throat. Dovenoise touched noses with Sagepaw, and they looked into the eyes of each other. "You are the prettiest she-cat ever!" Dovenoise told her. It was so sweet. Dovenoise was Sagepaw's favorite cat in the whole Clan, other than her mother, Moss-flower. "Are you ready for a tour?"

"Yeah!" Sagepaw squealed.

They were off to see the world. _What will I see? Will I like it? I wonder if I will catch some-thing on the first try_! Sagepaw thought hungrily.

After the tour, Dovenoise meowed, "I will now teach you how to cut moss. You need to learn how because of the elders."

"What?! How about we hunt!" Sagepaw moaned.

"No," Dovenoise's voice now was stern. "Now you cut the moss like this..."

Finally, they were done. Just as Sagepaw's spirits were being lifted up, they went back down as Dovenoise yawned. This meant it was the end. Dovenoise mewed, "I'm getting tired. Let us head to camp and get to rest. You've done good today." And they went back to camp.

Back at camp, Minnowpaw was eating a vole, while Nightpaw watched him eat. Sagepaw came over and mewed, "How was training?"

"Great! I learned how to cut moss!" Nightpaw sounded sarcastic.

"Me too," she moaned. "How about Minnowpaw?"

"He learned how to pic tics _and_ cut moss," Nightpaw answered for him.

"Ouch!" Sagepaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"What?" Minnowpaw spat.

"Nothing," Sagepaw purred. "I'm gonna get a piece of prey." She went over and scanned the wonderful, delicious looking prey. When she was a kit, Mossflower let her eat some of her prey. In all of Sagepaw's opinion, she liked the mouse the most. So, Sagepaw grabbed a mouse and went over to find her brother until Lionpaw came over.

"Hey! Wanna hang out with me?" Lionpaw asked. It was known that Lionpaw was sassy and hated most cats. She talked with Hailfall, a silver and white she-cat, that was another short-tempered cat. They hung out because they were apprentices together and kits.

"I'm just gonna stick with my brothers," Sagepaw answered. "They are waiting for me."

"Oh fine then!" Lionpaw hissed, flattening her ears as she walked away.

When she reached her brothers, Minnowpaw was done and Nightpaw looked tired. "I want to go to bed!" Nightpaw groaned. When he saw Sagepaw, he got up and said, "So... How are you?"

"It is okay," Sagepaw meowed. "I can eat on my own."

"Thanks," Minnowpaw and Nightpaw let out sighs of relief. They went away. Now, Sagepaw was alone.

A gray and white tom passed by, his fur thick with water. It was Runningpaw. Then, behind the angry looking tom, was a golden brown tom. Goldpaw. He was purring at Runningpaw, who was all soaked. "I can't believe you fell in a river!" Goldpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"Shut up!" Runningpaw hissed.

"Your mentor was all like, 'You are in trouble! You meant to do that!' and I was all like in my head, 'He's so stupid!'"

"SHUT UP!" Runningpaw shouted.

However, Goldpaw just went on and on with the blabbering. In the medicine den, Mudpaw, a brown she-cat apprentice, that was in training to be a medicine cat, stood outside the den with a tired face expression. When she saw Sagepaw, she came over. "Hello! Doesn't it feel great to be an actual apprentice?"

"Yeah!" Sagepaw agreed.

"I didn't expect Lionpaw to ask you to hang out with her," Mudpaw purred. "She is always gossiping about you."

"She is?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did that just come out? Oh well. At least you know, right?"

"True," Sagepaw took a bite of her mouse.

"So," Mudpaw sat next to her. "Have you hunted yet?"

"No. I really wanted to though. I wanted to hunt and learn how to fight. Instead, we took a big long tour on the territory and cut moss for the elders." She sniffed her paws. "Ugh! And I still have a crow food smell on my foot from the tour."

"It is good to take a tour, so you know your steps," Mudpaw insisted. "Also, serve others first. It is always right."

"I serve cats by hunting!" Sagepaw was blurting this all out.

"And by doing the smallest needs," Mudpaw licked Sagepaw's ear, "you can still help others. I insist on you listening, or none of what you want will happen. Also, we have a lot of hunters! I think you want it to be done. You want to be a warrior like; right now. You don't want to mess up so early. It is alright to. It happens. It happened to me so many times, and I felt that way when I was your age."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It all happened. Maybe even to all of the cats of the Clan! They always have a HUGE sensation to be great warriors. Maybe deputies. Medicine cats. Or _leaders_."

"Thanks for the help," Sagepaw felt better now. Luckily, she knew she wasn't the only one.

After that, she went to her comfy nest set up by the other apprentices. The nest was full of big fluffy feathers, and comfy moss. Everything was going well, so far. Now, all she had to do was just go to bed, and rest. Who cares if Lionpaw gossips about her? Who cares if the others might be made big and bad warriors before her? The only cat that would be, was maybe her past self. As a kit. As a newly made apprentice. Now, she was strong.

Chapter Two

It has been many sunrises since Sagepaw, Minnowpaw, and Nightpaw's apprenticeship. Now, it had been clear to Sagepaw on how to hunt and fight. Today, they were going to practice fighting again. She was going to practice with Minnowpaw and Runningpaw. So, Dovenoise, Sagepaw, and the others went out of camp to the training area.

On the soft ground below, Sagepaw curled her claws deep into the dirt. She purred lightly while the soft moist dirt followed in her claws and paws. She looked up as her father, the deputy known to be Darkfang, black tom, spoke, "Today, we are going to have apprentices verses mentors. We will have a little battle. You know our enemy right now, CaveClan, is going to be our score for today. You will all decide on who will be leader, the one who will lead the Clan, deputy the one who will coach the Clan in battle, and medicine cat, one who will heal, but must not be known. You will not share who is who with the other team. Whoever is pinned down and is the medicine cat, be honest, and say 'medicine cat is down'."

"But, in battle, we don't really hurt the medicine cat, right?" Nightpaw asked.

"We don't, but it is good listening and speaking," Darkfang went on. "It proves you know who the medicine cat is. If in battle, a real medicine cat is down, you will have to tell the warrior since it is not right in the warrior code. The warrior will listen, and maybe the Clan will surrender. But never, if you can help it, hurt the medicine cat. Ever."

"Yes Darkfang," the apprentices echoed.

"Alright! My group, come with me," Darkfang ordered.

Runningpaw was the first to speak, "I think Sagepaw should be leader, and I should be deputy."

"How come I am the medicine cat?" Nightpaw moaned.

"Because you are the most sneaky," Sagepaw couldn't agree with Runningpaw more. "I guess next time you can become leader."

"Alright then," Nightpaw narrowed his eyes. "But I do know what we should do. I believe we should attack whoever might be in front. That will be the leader. Whoever attacks the medicine cat is the winner because they found 'em. Now, we should go for the front. All of us. I lean in and pretend to attack. You both use regular skills you have learned and knock whoever down. Next, I will run with Sagepaw as Runningpaw attacks. Sagepaw will leap with me, and we will both pretend to attack the cat. If the medicine cat is not down, we all pretend to attack the last cat opened."

"Good idea," Runningpaw looked stunned. "Could've never had a better idea. But shouldn't Sagepaw attack the first one?"

"Yeah, maybe," Nightpaw nodded. Dovenoise called out a "we're ready" call. Then, we all did, so nothing would give way.

"Go!" Darkfang shouted. Darkfang was in the front, so all the apprentices charged at him only. Dovenoise came at Sagepaw, but the apprentice cuffed her ear and kicked her off. Sagepaw pounced on her father and yowled. Nightpaw pretended to attack, and luckily the other cats fell for it. Just as Windwhisker and Dovenoise came to attack them, Nightpaw and Runningpaw both attacked Dovenoise together.

Sagepaw wrestled with Darkfang, and he called out, "Medicine cat down!" What? She turned her head to see Windwhisker struggling free from Nightpaw's fake grip and Runningpaw's real grip. It was clear who won. The apprentices!

"Good strategy!" Darkfang sounded pleased. "Who thought of it?"

"It was all Nightpaw, sir," Runningpaw got up. "The medicine cat."

"Well! Good job Nightpaw!" Windwhisker panted.

"Shall we play again?" Nightpaw kicked his leg in the air. "I wanna!"

"No," Dovenoise purred. "Let's try to see who can beat each other. Mentors verse their own apprentice. Whoever wins goes on to the next round."

"We all know that the mentors will," Nightpaw groaned.

"True... So let's have Nightpaw and Sagepaw verse Runningpaw," Darkfang meowed.

"Me? Alone? Why?" Runningpaw's jaw was wide open.

"You can do it," Darkfang nudged him forward. "You will take turns. When I say go, go. Go!"

Nightpaw and Sagepaw charged at Runningpaw. Nightpaw slid under Runningpaw's belly and slid his paw across it. Sagepaw nipped at his tail, as it hung so freely in the air. However, Runningpaw kicked Nightpaw and curled around, kicking her to the side. Sagepaw ducked as he slung his paw over her head. Nightpaw came up from behind and bent him over. Sagepaw dragged Runningpaw over, and Nightpaw followed. Runningpaw kicked her and ran off, came back, springing. He knocked Nightpaw over, sending the black tom across the training area. He was knocked out. Now, it was just Running-paw and Sagepaw. She charged at him, only to miss his dodge. She came back and leaped onto his own back. He fell hard on the ground and yowled in pain. Sagepaw came over to his open belly and kicked at it. He pawed her face and cuffed her ears, but she hung on. Sagepaw pinned him down and waited for him to loosen his struggling. He called out.

"Okay! Okay!"

"Sorry," Sagepaw got off as the mentors came over.

"And what do you think you messed up on, Runningpaw?" Darkfang asked.

"I gave up too easily," he sighed.

"Yes! Now, do not give up so easily. Imagine she was a CaveClan warrior, laughing at your lil' coward face as you struggled to get free! Think, Runningpaw!"

"Sorry," Runningpaw had his tail drooping down.

When they got back to camp, Dovenoise said she could get some prey. Runningpaw was sitting alone, sad and regretful. Sagepaw thought up of words to say, and brought him a vole, which he said was his favorite. She sat right next to him and gave him the vole. He looked at her, then began to eat it with an expressionless face. Sagepaw curled her lip and mewed, "You know, I thought you did a pretty good job. I would have given up right away."

"Thanks," Runningpaw meowed. "I-I just want to impress him."

"I understand a lot of what you are saying!" Sagepaw agreed. "When I first became a newly made apprentice, I just wanted to impress the Clan. But, I was given stinky jobs and didn't even do a bit good at those. Then, I learned to say, 'Hey! I don't need to be poopy! Everyone feels that way!'"

"Every awesome warrior?"

"Probably even Stonestar and Darkfang," Sagepaw agreed. "See? Your not so different."

"I can't believe I am taking advice from a smaller apprentice than me," he purred. "Thanks."

"No problem! I got the advice from your sister, Mudpaw. She's great!"

"I know!" They chatted until nightfall, when Stonestar called a surprise meeting.

"Today, we have secretly trained warriors, who had no clue what was to come tonight," he mewed. "Runningpaw, Lionpaw, and Goldpaw, will you come up?" They leaped up on each tree and made it to his height. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend it with even the cost of your life?"

"We do," they said.

"Then, from now on, you shall become Runningheart, Lionroar, and Goldfur!"

Sagepaw noticed that her and Mudpaw were the first to begin cheering. "Runningheart! Lion-roar! Goldfur!" No matter how jealous she was of the newly made warriors, it was still so great to see their shocked faces as Stonestar called them up to the Tall Oak to actually become real warriors to their Clan.

"Now, you three shall sit in vigil tonight, and guard the camp alone," Stonestar directed. "Now, meet your friends and family to chat about your new warrior name."

"Thank you!" Sagepaw heard Runningheart say to Stonestar.

First, Runningheart, Lionroar, and Goldfur came to their mother and father, Blossomheart and Toadleap. They then came over to their sister, Mudpaw. Mudpaw looked so lonely. She was the only one in her family that had no real name. So, Sagepaw came over to her. Suddenly, she was stopped by Runningheart. He looked so happy.

"Thank you for giving me hope!" he licked her ear, sending a sweet sensation and chill through her body. "I need to give half of my credit to you, my mentor, and me."

"Thank Mudpaw," Sagepaw insisted. "She gave me the hope to pass on to you."

"I will!" he called, looking back at me. Luckily, he cheered up so fast. Whoever thought of this knew something was going on with him.

So, Sagepaw continued her walk to Mudpaw. She greeted her friend and they talked for a while on how exciting it was that they were made warriors. Now, they could talk in peace. Sagepaw felt like Mudpaw was her best friend or close sister. They shared so many things with each other. Now, Mud-paw wasn't alone. Mudpaw insisted, "Wanna go for a walk? I would love one right now!"

They were out, walking by the stream that Goldfur fell in as an apprentice. Mudpaw started the conversation, "I still can't believe they were made warriors. I mean, someone had to know something was going on with my brother."

"You knew something was wrong, too?"

"Well, he was acting a little odd when he came into camp. I overheard your conversation about what I said. Thanks for sharing it with him. He has been having those kinds of problems lately. He'd needed something to cheer him up."

"How come you didn't cheer him up yourself?" Sagepaw wanted to know.

"Well, we don't really get along that well these days," Mudpaw stared straight ahead, as if she were in a deep daze. "We're not the best of siblings right now... I maybe would have shared it with my brother if we never fought." Before Sagepaw could ask what happened in the fight, Mudpaw went on about it, "We were just walking together. I told him he needs to try harder because he was groaning so much about Darkfang's reviews about him. He kept on saying he was going to never be a warrior. I tried to explain why he should stop, but he got so mad at me. I mean, I don't even know why! I just was trying to help. I bet, he wouldn't even listen to me right now. He only listens to you."

"No," Sagepaw shook her head. "He told me he would say 'thank you' today."

"Well, he might have not known what he was saying with that brain of his right now," Mudpaw still seemed calm. "He _does _only listen to you." She twitched her ears and sniffed the air. "It is time for the Sun Gathering. Let us head back to camp."

Without anymore words, they went back to camp. Sagepaw went off to the group of her Clan-mates and looked at Minnowpaw, as he spoke with Lionroar in a flirting way. "So, Lionroar, you just became a warrior, aye?"

"You saw that I did, stupid furball," she flicked his nose with her fluffy tail. "Out of my way."

"Later, Lion_roar_," he purred.

"I see you're in a daze," Goldfur came over. "She's my sister, and I don't think you should mess with her. Alright, bub? No more messing with Lionroar."

"What? You like Sagepaw? She's my sister!"

"SHUT UP!" Goldfur put his tail on Minnowpaw's mouth. Sagepaw looked away, acting as if she'd not heard. "You could have given it away, loser."

"Sorry! Sorry!" Minnowpaw shrugged. "I-I just-"

"No more! I will make sure you don't say anything," Goldfur flexed his claws. "I will see you again, Minnowpaw."

Right now, this was the first Sun Gathering Sagepaw, Minnowpaw, and Nightpaw would go to. The first one where they would meet the other Clans, other than border patrols. Also, the first time to meet the Clans and just talk in peace. When they got there, the High Stone was beautiful. Everything was full of sunny rocks, that reflected off of the moon. The next day after this, the Sun Gathering, would be a battle. It was a day where they just fought for fun, to see who won and who was the best of each Clan.

Sagepaw reached the bottom of the Wide Stone. This stone glittered beautifully, reflecting the stars in the moon, like little dust particles. As she looked around, different scents drifted through the wind. Would Stonestar mention her and her brothers? Wait, she missed a Sun Gathering as she was first apprenticed. This meant that he already introduced her and her brothers. Stonestar came up to her and mewed, "The apprentices talk over there, Sagepaw, unless, you would like to speak with real warriors."

"I will go with the apprentices, sir," Sagepaw agreed. Over in that area, Nightpaw seemed to be getting quite along well with them. Minnowpaw talked to some other tom out of the group, in low voices.

"Have you seen Goldpaw? He's so handsome!" a group of she-cat apprentices spoke. Then, as Sagepaw passed, the one who spoke about Goldpaw called her over. "Hey! She-cat! Yes you! Come over here!" From her scent, she was a LakeClan apprentice with black fur. "I'm Cherrypaw of Lake-Clan. Wanna talk with us?"

A ginger she-cat, of LakeClan, and a silver and white she-cat, of CaveClan, turned their heads to look at her. "I'm Gingerpaw!" the ginger one greeted.

"I'm Tinypaw," she sounded bored. "Of CaveClan."

"I'm Sagepaw," she told them nicely. "So, you she-cats were talking about Goldfur?"

"Yeah! His name is Goldfur? Oh my SunClan! That is why he isn't here!" Cherrypaw went on.

"Does he ever talk about us?" Gingerpaw asked.

"Why should you care? He's in another Clan!" Tinypaw exclaimed. "If you she-cats were a bit of normal, you would notice that."

"Oh yeah," they both sighed sadly. "Oh well though!"

Just as they finished, a powerful leader came up on the Wide Rock and called a meeting. It was the LakeClan leader Patchstar. She was white with ginger blotches. Next, came up the new CaveClan leader, Shadestar, a black tom. Now came Stonestar, and lastly Ivystar, a ginger she-cat. They each had powerful broad shoulders and a proud look in their eyes as they leaped on the Wide Rock that was told to be a symbol of power.

Patchstar began, "Today we have had a badger run into our territory. It destroyed some of our camp, but we bravely fought it off. To give you a warning, it ran in TreeClan direction."

"We will be sure to check the area, thank you," Stonestar bowed his head.

"Also, my old deputy, Lizardtooth, died of a snake bite two sunrises ago. He fought it with a brave attitude and was strong all the way through it. Now, our new deputy, Cloverfur took his place. It is great to have a new ruler, but dreadful to lose one." A murmur of grief and congrats went through the crowd. Sagepaw found herself in it. "That is all." She nodded to Stonestar.

"Well," he began, "we have had new warriors tonight. Goldfur, Lionroar, and Runningheart are now warriors." Chanting rose through the Clans, mainly in TreeClan. "Now we are healthy and clean, ready for anything," he threw a challenging look at Shadestar, who ignored him.

Now, Ivystar spoke, "Our Clan is well. We have had trouble with prey, but our Clan is as good and healthy as ever."

Shadestar began, "We have had so many kits added to our Clan, we might run out of room. We have new warriors in our Clan as well, being made almost every day, ready for battle. In my new reign, I am proud to say we are great and unstoppable. No one can defeat us during our great years. Is there anything anyone wants to say?" He waited, and then meowed, "This Sun Gathering is over. Meet us tomorrow with ready warriors and apprentices!"

Stonestar called his Clan over to him, and they left. Tomorrow was going to be great.

Chapter Three

It was almost a moon after the Sun Gathering, and Sagepaw still remembered the fun she'd had fighting the other Clan with her own paws. Now, she was back in her camp, sitting and waiting for her mentor to say something. Finally, Dovenoise came over to her and mewed, "We're going out on my patrol."

"Alright," Sagepaw yawned, stretched. "Who are we with?"

"Just us," she told her.

Sagepaw didn't say another word. They traveled along the LakeClan border, that was blocked by a stream. Dovenoise meowed, "I wanted to do this so we can have some she-cat bonding time as friends."

"Alright."

"So, what do you think of toms? Any you tend to like?"

"I don't think so," Sagepaw really wasn't sure. She'd just have to wait and see. "What about you?"

"Well, I was thinking I like Wolfheart," Dovenoise looked away. She purred lightly and Sage-paw purred as well. "I don't know why! I just think he might be... handsome? I guess! I mean, he is just so... nice to me. I actually think he _might_ like me too..." Her whole fur fluffed out. Sagepaw had guessed this was the first time she confessed that. "I am also ashamed! He is so mean to everyone, but I might- er- change him."

"Yeah, I think you two look good!" only if Wolfheart would shut up and be nice; yes.

"Thank you so much!" Dovenoise put her shy ears back up. "Any love advice? Should I tell him?"

"I think you should take him on a walk, have some fun, lie down, then confess it."

"Will he have fun with me?"

"Of course he will, Dovenoise! Don't give me that nonsense!" she was glad they now just could talk and blurt out the truth about things. They were good friends. But nothing like Mudpaw and Sage-paw.

"When should I?" Dovenoise looked ready and anxious.

"NOW!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Go! Go!" and Dovenoise was off. She left Sagepaw out in the forest alone. It was fine with Sagepaw, but the bad thing was about to happen.

Sagepaw trotted on her own, patrolling around, until a strange scent hit her nose. It was so very unusual. It smelled like something the elders explained to her as a kit. Reeking with nastiness. It was a... badger. This meant trouble. Before she could run, the menacing black and white beast popped up in front of her. Its beady eyes locked on Sagepaw, and it slung its huge claws at her. She dodged the first blow, but was knocked over by the next.

She tried to yowl, but the pain brought her down. She jumped on the large badger and slung her over. She yelped like a dog, then twisted Sagepaw. Sagepaw got back up, her vision blurry. Soon, she leaped on the badger again. This time, the badger fell on the ground with a large _BOOM_! Sagepaw, as she fell with it, almost passed out. Sagepaw came up on the badger's neck and hissed in its face. The badger barked and yelped, slinging its claws dumbly at the air. Sagepaw clawed at its stomach but had been slowed down by sickness. She felt like puking. Then, her body lifted and was slung onto a tree by the badger. Nothing was left. _Am I dying?_ Sagepaw thought.

As she looked at the huge badger hurling towards her, a gray and white cat leaped on the badger tossing it to the side. Runningheart! He fought the badger. Now, Sagepaw could see through the dim light she was seeing. Runningheart fought, but was slowly being brought down. He called to her in a struggling voice, "Get- help- NOW!"

She didn't want to. She wanted to help. However, Sagepaw felt her leg throbbing with pain, as her thoughts spread across her mind. Sagepaw hissed at him, "No! I can't run or fight! I don't know how!"

"YOWL!" Runningheart struggled.

With all her might, she let out the loudest noise she'd ever heard. The Clan had to hear this. It would make no sense if they didn't. So, Sagepaw ignored her leg and watched the battle while listening for help. Runningheart kicked like a hero, until the badger pinned him down. The badger was about to give the killing bite! Sagepaw let go of the pain and fear, leaping on top of the beast mightily. Sage-paw gave the badger a scar that would never go away. She yowled again as the claws scraped her chest that heaved for mercy.

Behind the fighting ball of fur, Darkfang, Stonestar, Goldfur, and Windwhisker came to the help them. She felt so happy now. Runningheart and Sagepaw fell back next to each other. Runningheart looked as if he were to die right on the spot. By his shocked face, she guessed she must look the same. Runningheart mewed, "Why did you help me?"

"I-I couldn't w-watch you die," Sagepaw closed her eyes, but could still hear. Goldfur's strong scent came by.

"I'm gonna help you two get back to camp, okay?" he told them. She tried to nod her head, but it was almost impossible. She felt her scruff being pulled, and the badger being fought from far off into the distance. Was this the end? No. She felt the herbs being rushed on her fur as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

In her dream, a calico she-cat appeared. She looked like her mother Mossflower, from the face. Not by anything else, but the face. "I am Rushfire," she introduced herself. "I am here to speak with you. Your brothers are here."

"Why? What is it? How did they fall asleep?" Sagepaw wondered.

"We just did," Minnowpaw shrugged. "Now what do you want?" he was talking to Rushfire, as the she-cat licked her chest.

"I need to give you a prophecy," she answered calmly. "I am your grandmother, who died as I protected you as you were being born. I fought foxes as they flooded into the camp. I protected you so all of you could be born. Mossflower told me as I died to talk to you everyday of your life, but I would be very lucky if I could. I had been sent here from the Great leaders of all Clans in SunClan to give you this omen. You have a choice to destroy all Clans or keep them."

"Of course we want to keep them! Don't we die with them?" Nightpaw spat

"Yes, but the rage of the Misty Fields will be sent on you, and you will no longer be in the paws of SunClan anymore."

"What do you mean?" Sagepaw stepped a step forward.

"The Misty Fields are full of evil cats that wish to do evil deeds on the Clans for revenge on all they have failed at," Rushfire went on. "They are powerful and train everyday to kill their enemies so they can rule as they did before. These evil cats are powerful enough to kill a whole Clan with just a patrol. You all will have to work together and fight the heart of their cats."

"Who is the heart?" Nightpaw asked.

"We do not know," Rushfire looked down. "There are many, and there could be a few leaders."

"Leader, leaders?" Minnowpaw mewed.

"Leaders that are stronger than the rest."

"Oh," Sagepaw looked down at the ground. "When do we decide on what we have to do?"

"Well, not long from now," Rushfire said. "Maybe a little bit after your warrior ceremony. I'm not sure. But the fate of the Clans rest in your hands. You can either give up, and die peacefully, or die the hard way trying. You have time to think, so think fast fellow Clanmates. SunClan _always _is doing their work."

"Thank you, Rushfire," Minnowpaw dipped his head. "For saving us and for giving us this big choice."

"You shouldn't thank me," and she ran away.

End of Part One


End file.
